L'incompréhension des autres
by Elerynna
Summary: Dès sa naissance, Abarai Renji était unique, la couleur de ses cheveux le rendait étrange aux yeux des autres. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela qu'il sera écarté par les autres...


Titre : L'incompréhension des autres

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo. Le reste dans personnes sont à moi.

NDA : J'ai écris cet OS pour relever le défi proposer par Equinox sur le site Fanfic-fr. Le but était de raconter l'histoire de la vie d'un personnage avant son arriver à la Soul Society. J'ai choisi Renji. Donc c'est un UA. Voila j'éspère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_31 Aout, Hôpital central de Karakura : 14h26_

Naho Abarai venait de passer plus de vingt-quatre heures dans la salle de travail. Mais voila que sa souffrance de ces dernière heures venaient d'être récompensé. Un magnifique petit ange venait de naitre et il était maintenant dans ses bras. Naho et Daisuke Abarai était des parents comblé.

-C'est un joli petit garçon, déclara une des infirmières avec un grand sourire.

-Renji, murmura Naho en contemplant son petit garçon dans ses bras emmitouflé dans une couverture bleu pale.

-Renji Abarai, continua le père de famille.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Daisuke était à moitié assis sur le lit, son bras entourant sa femme et de son autre main, il caressait doucement la petite main qui dépassait de la couverture.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naho avait été transférée dans une chambre à la maternité avec Renji qui dormait dans son couffin. Daisuke était partie pour prévenir sa famille et sa belle-famille. Il revint quelques heures plus tard. Naho était réveillée et regardait dormir ce petit ange. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une petite tête aux longs cheveux noirs courir vers elle.

-C'est mon petit frère ? Demanda la fillette d'environ cinq ans.

Yuna Abarai est le première enfant de Daisuke et Naho, la petite fille avait de grands yeux bleu clair curieux et ses cheveux noirs étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère.

-Oui Yuna, voici ton petit frère, Renji. Tu es contente ?

-Oh oui ! S'écria la fillette avec un énorme sourire en sautant dans les bras de sa mère. Mais son cri réveilla le nouveau né qui se mit à pleurer. Yuna s'empressa de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche et de regarder son petit frère s'agiter devant dans le lit. Naho se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Yuna s'approcha et regarda le petit bébé et lui donna son doigt qu'il s'empressa d'empoigner pour ne plus le lâcher. Renji c'était calmé à l'instant où sa mère l'avait prit contre lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji avait vite compris comment amadouer ses parents et sa sœur et leurs offrait de grand sourire quand, vaincu ils arrivèrent vers lui pour l'occuper. Yuna était au petit soin avec elle, et quand elle allait à l'école avec sa mère et son frère, elle passait plusieurs minutes à le choyer.

Lors de l'anniversaire de yuna, toute la famille avait été invitée pour le fêter. Naho avait disposé de grande table et décoré tout le jardin avec des guirlandes. Renji marchait à quatre patte par terre quand il se mit à ramper plus vite et attraper la jambe se sa mère qui se retourna et évita de justesse une branche morte qui avait céder sous le poids du corps de son mari. Daisuke vint vers sa femme et s'excusa alors que Renji se pelotonnait contre elle.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Naho.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu la branche craquer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, et tu étais en dessous, si Renji n'était pas venu contre toi, tu aurais été blessée.

Ils regardèrent le petit bonhomme en se demandant si c'était une coïncidence ou pas. La fête se passa sans que les parents de Renji ne repense à l'événement qui c'était produit quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Renji faisait preuve de phénomène étrange. Alors que sa sœur allait faire tomber une casserole à la cuisine, il s'était jeter contre elle pour la pousser. Il avait sauvé son père d'une coupure au couteau et d'autre petit accident qui survinrent pendant trois ans.

_Karakura, école maternelle de Koshirunawa, rentré des classes._

Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges d'à peine trois ans arrive dans la salle de classe accompagné de sa mère, Naho. Celui-ci se cache derrière elle à l'approche de sa nouvelle maitresse, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns.

-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se baissant légèrement et d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Le garçon sort timidement sa tête de derrière les jambes de sa mère et regarde la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait un grand sourire rassurant et joyeux.

-Renji, dit bonjour, c'est malpoli tu sais, déclara sa mère en essayant de le faire bouger un peu.

-Renji, c'est un très joli nom, moi je m'appelle Kahoko Shiruno, et je suis ta maitresse. Tu viens avec moi ? On va enlever ton manteau et aller dans la classe.

La maitresse tendit sa main vers le petit garçon et celui-ci la jaugea quelques minutes avant de la prendre timidement.

-Je reviens ce midi mon ange, déclara Naho en embrassant son petit garçon.

Elle se releva et regarda sa maitresse, et lui dit :

-Si vous le voyez agir bizarrement ou courir vers quelqu'un, laissez-le faire. Ca peut paraitre impossible, mais on pense qu'il a le don le prévoir les dangers. Quelques secondes avant que cela se produise. Il nous a sauvés plusieurs fois déjà.

L'institutrice parut surprise mais acquiesça tout de même quand elle vit le sérieux que dégageait la mère de l'enfant.

Sa mère lui lança un regard triste vers son fils et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le quitter. Mais Renji regarda sa mère partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. La maitresse le remarquant lui dit doucement.

-Ne pleure pas Renji, tu la reverras ce midi, et puis tu vas bien t'amuser ici et tu te feras des amis.

Renji la regarda et, de sa main libre, s'essuya les yeux pendant que Kahoko l'emmenait dans la salle de classe. Quand elle avait vu Renji arriver avec sa maman, elle a été étonnée de voir la couleur si rouge de ses cheveux, mais après tout, son propre fils avait les cheveux blond platine. Elle laissa Renji à la petite table et alla accueillir les autres enfants.

La matinée se passa dans le calme, certain élèves était turbulent et n'avait de cesse de se lever avant de se faire gronder par Kahoko, mais Renji restait étrangement calme et l'écoutait comme si c'était une déesse. A la récréation, une petite fille s'approcha de lui. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, des yeux vairons et une jolie petite robe bleue avec des fleurs de cerisiers brodées dessus.

-Je suis Ayae Tsukushi, et toi c'est comment ?

Renji la regarda et il parla pour la première fois de la matinée.

-Renji Abarai. Pourquoi tu as un œil vert et un œil bleu ?

-Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était génétique, mais ils trouvent que c'est joli et que ca me va bien.

Renji regardait les yeux de la fille en face de lui, ca lui faisait bizarre, mais après tout, lui avait bien des cheveux rouges. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant le temps de la récréation et rentrèrent quand la maitresse le leurs demanda. Le midi, la mère de Renji vint le chercher et elle fut ravie de voir son fils sourire joyeusement.

Il lui sauta dans les bras quand il la vit arriver.

-Maman maman !

-Tu es bien joyeux. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je me suis fait une copine ! C'est Ayae ! Et elle a les yeux de deux couleurs en plus !

Naho était ravie pour son fils, et c'est comme ca que Renji et Ayae devinrent de grand amis. Leurs parents c'étaient également liés d'amitié et il n'était pas rare que l'une ou l'autre famille dine ensemble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji avait maintenant huit ans et il était devenu plus grand que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il avait supplié sa mère pour qu'elle lui laisse les cheveux longs et elle s'amusait à les lui tresser avant qu'il ne parte à l'école. Mais là-bas, certain de ses camarades n'appréciait pas Renji du fait de sa différence et même s'il ne disait rien, le petit garçon le prenait très mal. Ayae était devenue sa confidente et elle acceptait son don, puisqu'il l'avait également sauvé plusieurs fois et ils se retrouvaient toujours ensemble.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de la classe pour la récréation, il vit des garçons courir vers son amie et commencer à lui tirer les cheveux et courra vers elle pour la protéger.

-Lâchez-la ! hurla-t-il.

Mais les garçons se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur vilain jeu. Ayae pleurait car elle avait mal et Renji ne supportait pas cela. Courageusement se vint se placer devant le « chef » de la petite bande et le gifla de toute ses forces. Le garçon lâcha Ayae qui couru alerter leur maitresse. Pendant ce temps, même si Renji était plus grand qu'eux, l'inconvénient d'être seul ne l'aidait pas du tout et il était maintenant couché par terre en chien de fusil et subissait les coups qu'il recevait.

-Mais arrêtez-vous ! S'écria la maitresse en arrivant.

Malheureusement les enfants ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent leur manège contre Renji.

-Tu es différent ! T'es pas comme nous ! T'es un monstre, s'amusèrent à crier les garçons.

Renji était en pleure et avait vraiment mal. De l'autre coté de la cour, voyant leur collègue en difficulté, les autres professeurs arrivèrent et réussirent à écarter les gamins. Renji se tenait les côtes et continuait de pleurer. Ayae courra vers lui et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de la maitresse. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, et le jeune infirmier appela tout de suite une ambulance pour emmener le jeune garçon. La maitresse appela en urgence la famille Abarai qui, forte heureusement vivait près de l'école et ils arrivèrent en moins de cinq minutes.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Daisuke, à la maitresse.

-Ils étaient en train de me tirer les cheveux et m'insultait, alors Renji est arrivé et a voulu les faire lâcher, mais quand il a réussi ils s'en sont pris à lui, et j'ai du appeler la maitresse, pleura Ayae en regardant son ami couché sur le lit.

L'ambulance arriva dix minutes plus tard et emmenèrent le petit garçon avec sa mère. Son père, lui resta avec l'institutrice et voulait en savoir plus. Ils allèrent dans un bureau après que la jeune femme ait demandé à sa collègue de garder l'œil sur ses élèves. Elle fit assoir le père sur une chaise et prit place devant lui.

-Nous savons depuis le jour de son arrivé que Renji est différent, mais ses camarades l'on bien accepté. Seulement, certain parents pensent du mal de votre fils et le considère comme un « monstre » comme ils disent. De ce fait, les enfants l'entendent et le répète. Renji ne montre sa peine à personne mais, au fond de lui, il doit être meurtri d'être si différent aux yeux de ses camarades. A cet âge-là, ils prennent tout à cœur.

-Renji ne nous a jamais rien dit. Il reste muet et se repli sur lui-même. Dès qu'il nous évite un accident, il va se réfugier dans sa chambre et n'en sort que beaucoup plus tard. Quand il a compris qu'il était différent, il est venu nous voir et nous à dit :

« Je sais que je suis pas comme les autres ! Je sais quand quelqu'un est en danger, et je cours vers lui pour le sauver ! Pourquoi je suis comme ca ? »

-Ce jour-là, il c'est mit à pleurer à chaude larme en nous répétant que personne ne voulait de lui. Ce que bien évidemment nous avons réfuté. Nous lui avons parlé longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte cette différence.

L'institutrice voyait la sincérité dans les paroles du père de son élève, et comprenait qu'ils l'aimaient toujours autant malgré cette différence. Elle se mit à sourire et déclara :

-Il y a quelques jours, nous leur avons demandé ce qu'ils voulaient faire quand ils seraient plus grands. Renji nous à répondu « Grâce à mon don, je veux être pompier pour pouvoir sauver encore plus de gens » tout ca avec un grand sourire joyeux. Mais certains de ses camarades on commencé à le traiter de monstre, et il c'est immédiatement replié sur lui-même et n'a plus rien dit de la journée. Votre fils, de part sa différence, est devenu beaucoup plus fragile émotionnellement, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un petit garçon, et qu'à son âge, tout est analysé et qu'ils prennent tout à cœur.

-A la maison, la moindre contrariété lui fait du mal et il perd immédiatement son sourire. Nous avons voulu aller chez un psychologue, mais le médecin nous l'a déconseillé car il risquerait de le refermé sur lui-même au lieu de l'inverse. Alors à la maison, nous faisons comme d'habitude, nous le félicitons quand il fait une bonne action et nous le grondons quand il fait une bêtise. Comme nous le ferions s'il était un petit garçon normal et comme nous avons fait pour sa sœur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pour l'anniversaire de Renji, Naho et Daisuke avait prévu de faire sorti sortie au restaurant et de faire un cinéma après. Les enfants étaient plus que ravie et Yuna sautait littéralement partout dans la maison. Sa mère la gronda quand elle voulu l'habiller.

-Yuna calme-toi où tu ne seras jamais prête pour partir et nous devrons te laisser ici.

-Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Renji, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là !

Renji s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et déclara moqueusement.

-On va se gêner tiens !

-Maman ! S'écria Yuna offusquée de ce que venait de dire son frère.

Naho rit de bon cœur en voyant sa fille se calmer immédiatement après la réponse de son frère. Renji, que Daisuke avait aidé à habiller, était vêtu d'une belle chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon bleu foncé. Son père lui avait attaché les cheveux à demi avec un beau ruban blanc. Naho avait réussi à aidé sa fille a enfilé une longue jupe en jean et un petit pull blanc et vert. Elle lui attacha les cheveux avec une belle pince dorée.

Tous prêts, la famille monta en voiture pour aller diner. Au restaurant, une pièce avait été spécialement réservée pour la famille et décoré pour l'occasion. Renji sauta de joie en voyant tout les cadeaux et les gâteaux et bonbons qui étaient étalé sur une table. Le serveur les installa et quitta la pièce pour démarrer la commande en cuisine et préparer les apéritifs au bar. Yuna alla chiper quelques bonbons alors que Renji contemplait ses cadeaux.

-Tu peux aller en ouvrir un si tu veux, déclara sa mère quand elle le vit faire.

Renji lui offrit un grand sourire avant de courir vers les cadeaux. Il prit le plus gros et le posa par terre et c'est sans cérémonie qu'il déchira le papier. Il découvrit un grand train électrique.

-C'est l'AGV du record du monde ! S'écria Renji quand il vit le TGV décoré en bleu.

Il releva la tête et posa son train avant de sauter dans les bras de ses parents. Naho et Daisuke voyait les yeux papillonnant pour ne pas laisser les larmes quitter leur espace.

-Merci, marmonna le petit garçon dans le cou de sa mère.

Le serveur arriva et posa les verres sur la table. Tous s'y installèrent et ensuite ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Renji ouvrit un cadeau à chaque pause et Yuna allait l'aider et manger des bonbons en même temps. La soirée se passa sans aucun souci et c'est les bras chargé de cadeaux et les poches remplient de bonbons que toute la famille quitta le restaurant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour y entreposer les présents et prirent le chemin du cinéma à pied. Yuna et Renji se courait après, riant de tout leurs cœurs alors que leurs parents se tenaient tendrement la main, heureux d'avoir une si jolie famille.

Yuna vit alors le feu vert lui permettant de passer la route qui menait au cinéma et s'engagea sur celle-ci. Mais Renji se mit à hurler d'effroi et à courir vers sa sœur. En effet un camion allait renverser sa grande sœur, il le sentait en lui, cette peur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il couru aussi vite que possible et poussa de toute ses forces Yuna pour que le camion l'épargne.

**POV Renji**

Alors que je courais joyeusement, j'ai senti en moi ce message, celui que je ressens à chaque fois que quelqu'un est en danger. Je déteste la ressentir, car à chaque fois, je sais que quelqu'un va peut être avoir mal et que je ne peux pas la sauvée. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Yuna est devant moi et elle court vers le cinéma en traversant la route. Mais je tourne ma tête lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un camion arriver.

Je le vois, il roule vite, et il est passé au feu rouge. Et il s'approche de plus en plus de Yuna. Et la seul idée qui me vient en tète pour l'aider, et de lui courir après et de la pousser. Alors je le fait, je m'approche de Yuna et en tendant mes muscles je pousse de toutes mes forces ma sœur pour l'éloigner du passage. Alors que je vois Yuna couchée par terre je sens un grand choc contre moi. Et j'entends hurler :

- !

Maman, oui c'est sa voix, mais il y a aussi celle de mon père qui est mêlé avec. Je le sais, c'est mon heure. Mais au moins ma sœur est vivante. Et là, c'est le trou noir.

**Fin POV Renji**

Le camion s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin, et le petit corps de Renji git au milieu de la route. Naho court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras, mais avec le choc qu'il a subit, il ne peut être vivant elle le sait, alors elle hurle son nom, de toute ses forces, car elle vient de perdre une partie de son cœur.

Certains passants se sont arrêter et son visiblement sous le choc de cet accident. Certain appel les pompiers. Le chauffeur du camion descend et vient voir ce qu'il c'est passé, car il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et n'avait pas pu s'arrêter au feu rouge. Mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est une petite âme sortir du corps sans vie qui git dans les bras de sa mère en pleur.

**POV Renji **

Je me sens bizarre, c'est comme si je flottais. J'ouvre les yeux, et je découvre ma maman, elle pleure. Je vois qu'elle tient quelque chose mais je ne vois pas, alors je m'approche. Je vois Yuna qui se relève avec l'aide de papa, je l'ai sauvé, elle n'a presque rien. Je regarde ce que maman tiens contre elle.

-C'est moi, que je murmure en me reconnaissant.

Je m'approche un peu plus et je me touche l'épaule, mais ma main passe au travers. Je recule car j'ai peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Pourquoi ma main est passée au travers de moi ? Et pourquoi maman me tient dans ses bras alors que je suis là ?

-Que fais-tu ici petit bonhomme ? Questionna une voix masculine derrière moi.

Curieux, je me retourne et là, je vois un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et un truc bizarre dans les cheveux. Il porte un long manteau blanc et en dessous un kimono noir, il a aussi une longue écharpe blanche autour du cou. Mais ce qui retient mes yeux c'est l'épée qu'il porte à la taille. Il est bleu, comme la mer. Il est beau. Je regarde son visage et je le vois souriant. Mais …

-Pourquoi vous volez ?

Un rire chantant arrive à mes oreilles, il a une jolie voix.

-Je m'appelle Sojun Kuchiki, et toi comment t'appelle-tu ?

Le monsieur s'approche de moi et se met à genou, il me regarde toujours avec son sourire, c'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas peur avec lui. Alors je lui réponds timidement :

-Renji Abarai. Tu es un fantôme ?

Sojun pose sa main sur mon épaule et il me répond :

-On peut dire ca comme ca, je suis un esprit, un dieu de la mort. Je suis venu car je t'ai senti, j'ai senti ton énergie.

-Mais si je suis mort, puisque je suis aussi dans les bras de maman, pourquoi je suis là, et où je vais aller maintenant ?

Je sens mes larmes qui arrivent, elle brouille ma vue, alors s'un revers de la main je les essuies. Je sens la main de Sojun caresser doucement mon épaule. Je le regarde encore une fois et il me répond.

-Tu es devenu un esprit c'est pour cela que tu es ici. Mon monde s'appelle la Soul Society, c'est là-bas que vont les personnes que nous purifions. Tu verras, tu vas te faire des amis et tu grandiras.

-Je serais comme toi ? J'aurais aussi un grand manteau blanc et une épée à moi ?

-Peut être, si tu viens à l'Académie, peut être que tu deviendras un shinigami et pourquoi pas un Capitaine comme moi.

-Comment je vais y aller ?

Je vois le Capitaine Sojun qui sort son épée et qui me montre le bout. Il y a un symbole dessus, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Grâce à ce seau que je vais poser sur ton front, je vais t'envoyer à la Soul Society. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, tu n'auras pas mal.

Mais j'ai peur moi, je verrais plus maman, ni papa, ni Yuna.

-Bonne chance Renji-kun et devient un shinigami puissant.

-Merci Capitaine Sojun.

Je le vois rire et il lève son épée vers moi, mais je reste courageux et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a des yeux gris, ils sont beaux. Je sens son épée sur mon front, et je me sens tirer vers le bas. Je continue de regarder le Capitaine qui me sourit toujours.

**Fin POV Renji **

FIN

* * *

Voila voila, oui il est un peu long, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu. Alors laissez un com' ! J'vous promet que je ne mors pas :p

J'ai volontairement placé Sojun Kuchiki pour faire un p'tit clin d'oeil à ma fic " Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité"


End file.
